Shielded Heart
by Daughter-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Can a neglected girl become a loved young woman? Could she remove the stone heart and replace it with a beating one? Could she show emotiong.
1. Prologue: All Alone

A/N: HEY! Another story ( YAY! Okay on with it!  
  
Prologue: All Alone  
  
A little tiny human girl, of age 6, sat beside the clam waters of a lake. She has pure black hair in tight spiraling curls to her mid-back. Her face was frozen not bearing any emotion. Not a tear in her beautiful, yet icy, brilliant sky blue eyes. She glared at the water. Thinking of what she has seen. Recalling the blood, and the smell, and all of the screams. As she remembered, she didn't even flinch. She has witnessed her family being torn apart by ogres. They didn't kill her because she got away. She stared at the clam lake wishing to see a ripple. Wanting to see some sort of imperfection. She closed her eyes and got up. Walking into the forest. She never would have expected what would happen in the future.  
  
She called herself Gwen; it was what her mother used to call her. She could not remember the rest of her name. She made herself a home. Living with the forest. Until the day she met Prince Adam.  
  
*** 


	2. Improper Ladies and Rude Princes

A/N: HEY! Chap. 2!!  
  
Chapter 1: Improper Ladies, and Rude Princes  
  
11 Years Later.  
  
Gwen had grown extremely much. Her Black Spiraled hair is right below her bottom, the raven locks shimmering beneath the dirt, her eyes were iced over skies. She hid all emotion from them. They were cold as ever. She wore a dress she had found at her old campsite those many years ago. Her skin was covered in dirt. She ran threw the forest gather food at a rapid pace, yet not a sound was made by her as she hunted the forest for berries.  
  
*MEANWHILE NEAR BY*  
  
Prince Adam looked around. There have been many claims of a wild 'black beast' attaching the hunters while they were trying to shoot deer or a rabbit. One man's arm was broken because he was poaching a unicorn, and the 'beast' had thrown him against a nearby tree. He smiled, he thought that the dumb poacher got what he deserved.. He was the best hunter in all of Kyrria. He strung his Arrow and walked into the forest. Her spotted a deer eminently near a patch of sunlit berries. What he saw next shocked him so much he dropped his weapon. A young girl entered the sunlit berry patch and walked straight up to the deer offering it berries. More to his shock the deer accepted it. He clumsily grabbed his weapon, but when he looked up, he saw her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at him. She had VERY long black hair had dirt in it, and her skin was caked with grime. But her eyes were the clearest, most brilliant sky blue he'd ever seen.  
  
"Wow..." He murmured. Two seconds later she was on top of him-he was lying on the floor, and she had a dagger at his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" He yelled. She glared at him.  
  
"You are a hunter, I am a protector. You kill my friends the animals, and I kill you." She pressed the dagger down while speaking in an unsteady Kyrrian He stared.  
  
"HELP!" he screamed, "IT IS THE BEAST!". 5 knights approached her grabbing her & tying her up. He got up eyeing her. She glared at a nearby knight & kicking him in the privates, HARD.  
  
"You are Quite the improper Lady." He stated. She grinned and spat on the pained knight trying to break free of the knights holding her back.  
  
"And you are quite a Rude Prince." She replied, this time in perfect Kyrrian.  
  
*** Two Weeks Later..  
  
The girl proved to be of some aide. She warned them about certain berries, nearby ogres, and other dangers. Adam smiled realizing he was in view of the Frell place, were he'd meet his cousin and travel around the country on a quest made by the Enchantress.  
  
"Prince-what-ever-your-name-is" the girl said eyeing the castle, them him.  
  
He looked at her and smirked "Adam."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. When will I be able to go home? You know, my forest?" She asked, not a hint of anything in her voice, but she let off an aura of eagerness to go home.  
  
"You will be held in trial for attempted murder against Prince Adam, Miss." A knight said. She snapped-she was one moody girl yelling in, what seemed to be, elfin.  
  
"Heirlsk NuisIkL FetHUk!" (Hairless Imbecile Ogre Rodent) she yelled. Then looked at me.  
  
"Please. let me ." Then they gagged her.  
  
"The rest of our journey shall be a quiet one." Adam told her as she tried to kick the knights and pull away.  
  
A/N: HELLO! Well, let's see what disaster Gwen causes at the Frell place.. But first.. REVIEW!!! 


	3. At Frell's Fountain

A/N: HEY! Here we go  
  
Chapter 2: At Frell's Fountain  
  
"Ah, Prince Adam, you have a-um-companion?" Queen Darcy implied.  
  
"This is a Lady we met up with in the Enchanted Forest, but she shall not give us her name, in fear of lord knows what, My Queen." Prince Adam said. The Queen smiled warmly to the girl.  
  
"Hello, I am Darcy. What, may I ask, is your name dear?" The queen asked.  
  
"I am Gwen." Gwen said proudly.  
  
"Ah, Lady Gwendolyn. The pleasure is all ours. Please, shall you be staying?" The queen asked her.  
  
"I was to so, My Queen, because I was protecting the." A Knight covered her mouth.  
  
"Very well, Maids?" Many servants lead Gwen away.  
  
"Dinner is at the 6th chime, please try to be on time, Gwen." The queen said, then turning to her nephew, giving him a look.  
  
"You are SO lucky that I do not attempt to contact your mother young man!"  
  
***  
  
Gwen was scrubbed clean of the grime, her hair washed of the filth, her body shinned, and she had a REAL bed! She was so excited for a chance to sleep. Once they finished drying her hair, which they picked a beautiful soft silk blue dress, tight on her upper half, and flowing to the floor covering her feet, with a darker shade of light blue for embroidery and trim. Her long hair was simply done, they took the top half and made it into a loose braid weaving in blue ribbon, leaving the bottom half alone, she slipped into matching blue slippers.  
  
She walked into the dinning room on the 6th chime, and many of the guests gasped as she walked, gracefully down the stairs, taking the seat next to the Prince of Frell, Prince Tyson, smiling.  
  
"You must be a new lady in the court, I am Prince Tyson of Frell." He suggested. She shook her head smiling.  
  
"I am called Gwendolyn here, just call me Gwen, your majesty" The prince looked across the table at the other prince, Prince Adam, with glaring eyes.  
  
"You said that the 'gwen-beast-girl was ugly, and a horrible person."  
  
"What? I never said such things!" Prince Adam said-he looked up and saw Gwen's big, sky blue eyes staring at him. He stared back for a second, then he felt his face grow hot, he was blushing, so he looked down at his food, and then looked up again noticing her face was not flushed, she simply ate her food glancing around the table. He also noticed his cousin staring at Gwen, then looking at the gardens. He grinned.  
"Lady Gwendolyn, would you care to take a walk with me in the gardens?" Adam asked, noticing that Tyson was about to do the same thing.  
  
"Um.Sure Your Highness." She got up accepting his hand as he led her outside and towards the magnificent gardens. He looked back noticing his cousin was trying to see if looks could kill, and he was sure if they could, he'd be 6-feet-under.  
  
"You look beautiful, Gwen"  
  
"Thank you your majesty."  
  
"Adam, call me Adam" Gwen smiled, removing her hand from his. He smiled back thinking, 'damn it! Why does she make me feel.all weird.I couldn't be in. in.L-Lo-love with HER could I? We JUST met!'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked-her blue eyes showing curiosity the first emotion in them sense he first saw her.  
  
"Nothing." Adam said blushing. Gwen sighed, thinking to herself as she walked around the roses.  
'Okay. So this Prince Adam guy isn't THAT bad. He is SORT of cute, I mean. oh well. It IS true. And why was HE blushing when I looked at him? Okay, so he is pretty cute with that dark-brown ear-length hair in his eyes, and those gorgeous gray-blue eyes, ok. STOP IT! I will NOT rant about a. an arrogant prince like this!'  
  
"Gwen. Earth to Gwen, come in? Are you alright?" Adam asked waving a hand in front of her eyes. She looked up laughing.  
  
"I was thinking." She stopped herself from brushing the hair out of his eyes. Instead she smiled. And Adam smiled back.  
  
"You have dimples," Adam said in a teasing voice. Gwen smiled.  
  
"And you have hair in your eyes." She grinned walking towards the center of the maze of the flowers, were a gigantic fountain was.  
  
"Wow. it's beautiful." Gwen said.  
  
"Yes you-IT is." Adam spoke. "This is the Fountain of Frell. Many peasants come here and make a wish. It was said to have been the home to a mermaid once, and before she died she placed a blessing on this fountain, that all true honest souls may get what they wished for." He handed Gwen a coin.  
  
"Thank you." Gwen: 'I wish.For Love' Adam: 'I wish. To Love' Gwen and Adam both turned their backs wishing at the same time, their coins landing in the fountain at the same time.  
  
A/N: HEHEHE! I LIKE THIS!. I might not update because I am currently working on 2 OTHER stories AND a poetry-check out meh poems. LUV YA LOTS! XOXOXO! NOW.REVIEW! 


End file.
